Baking Is Fun
by DreamHugger
Summary: Erza and Jellal try baking a strawberry cake. Rated M, because it's a lemon ok? One-shot turned three-shot, because you guys asked. This is mainly for a certain friend of mine.
1. In The Oven

**Before anyone strangles me, I know I have other stories going on, but I got addicted to Fairy Tail and Jerza and... Well, I just couldn't stop thinking about it, ok? So yeah, first FT fanfic, first published lemon. I want to hide, in all seriousness and I am going to kill my friend - Yes, I'm talking to you Amanda dear - for convincing me to do this *blush blush blush***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't draw that well.

* * *

Technically, he shouldn't be there. It was the girl's dormitory and they could easily get in trouble if he got caught; but then again, he was with Erza, so as long as he didn't go snooping around, he doubted anyone would say anything about it. Now how had she convinced him to do this again? Oh yes, she hadn't convinced him, or asked for his opinion whatsoever, for that matter. She had - in that adorable, yet unnerving way of hers - decided that it would be fun, so they had to do it.

And that's how he found himself in the kitchen of her obscenely large dorm room, dressed in a - prepare yourself - lilac apron; he was basically thanking every ounce of his luck that they were alone. Baking a strawberry cake, on top of everything else. He had absolutely no idea what to do in a kitchen; frankly, it surprised him that Erza could cook at all, but when it came to her and her cake, anything was possible.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jellal hesitantly asked, looking at her once impeccable kitchen, now covered in flour. He'd had a little accident with the flour package, but it wasn't his fault that the damned thing was so hard to open and then it just sort of exploded when he tugged on the sides a little too roughly.

"Yes, I am." She answered with a smile; her apron was like his, but on a cute shade of pink. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and there were white patches on it that would definitely be hard to get out, since flour and water don't mix too well; her clothing was casual, the blue skirt and white blouse combo that seemed to be her favorite – without the knee-high boots, though, it looked quite different and it was hard to concentrate when there was so much of her legs in sight.

Feeling a little of the white powder hit his face, he quickly snapped out of his daze. "Why don't you crack the eggs in this bowl and start mixing everything?" She gave him an amused smirk. He too had flour in his blue hair, but he was wearing his usual clothing – minus the uncomfortable cloak – and she almost laughed at how his shirt looked white, from the mess he'd made.

He started to do as she'd told him to while she reached for the cake pans inside the cupboard; he couldn't help but watch her butter them, a concentrated look on her face; she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. When she was done, he calmly walked up to her side and poured the batter into the two pans, which they then took to the oven, and she set the timer to thirty-five minutes before taking off their aprons; she felt his arms circling her waist and her back pressing against his chest.

After a quick kiss was placed behind her ear, she turned around in his embrace. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered, her lips touching his like butterfly wings, moving in a teasing motion against him, making his skin tingle and scream for more contact between them. The mage knew exactly what she was doing; she was pushing him, and she loved every second of it.

"I thought we could have some fun." He smiled, pressing his mouth against hers when she hummed in reply. Her arms immediately went around his neck, one of her hands taking hold of his hair while he deepened the kiss and maneuvered her until her lower back was pressed against the counter; she felt herself melting into him, one of his hands had left the curve of her waist and started making the journey up her thigh, underneath her skirt.

She arched her back, making sure they were touching just about everywhere, the feeling of warmth was spreading throughout her body as she raised her leg and locked it around his waist. Their mouths had barely come apart when he went for her neck, gently tracing her throat with his lips, to then nip his way from her jaw up to the spot just behind her ear, drawing a moan from her when his tongue connected with a particularly sensitive place.

Lost in the sensations he was providing her with, she was caught off guard we he suddenly lifted her by the back of her legs and placed her on top of the cool marble surface, making her yelp in surprise – though she'd firmly deny it later. He kissed her again, taking her mind off the fact that the cold stung her skin, contrasting against the burning trails she felt wherever his body would brush against hers; she felt a hand tugging at her ponytail until all of her hair came out of it, framing her face in fiery red. "I like it better loose." It was the ghost of a whisper against her lips.

Her legs pulled him in, pressing him into her with determination because two could play that game and she was not about to let him win like that, not when she was such a good player herself. Fusing their mouths together, she set her long fingers on working his shirt, and it took her less than a minute before the dark material was crumpled to the floor and her hands were caressing the smooth, warm skin of his chest. Before she could enjoy her move for too long, he was pulling at the blue bow on top of her blouse.

Easily riding her of the material along with the bra, he enjoyed her little shiver when he ran the back of his fingers though her collarbones. "I want to try something." He told her, eyes sparkling with mischief; before she could say anything, she felt something cold touch the top of her breast and peered down, to find that he'd covered it in frosting.

"This was for the cake, you know." Her voice was serious and her eyebrows were raised, the only thing betraying her was the slightly amused smirk on her face. The boy merely shrugged, lowering his head and sweeping his tongue over the sweet cream. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, there was no turning back now, she knew he was going to torture her with cake frosting and his mouth and she was very excited about it, if she was to be honest.

Next he scooped some of the white goo with his finger and made circles just around her areolas; curiously watching her reaction. Her face was tinted red, almost the color of her hair, her eyes were screwed shut and she was breathing heavily; one would think it was the first time they were doing anything like this. Slowly he traced his tongue on top of the circles, avoiding the place where she wanted him to touch her the most. He heard a growl from her that suspiciously sounded like 'stop teasing', so he took the tip of her breast into his mouth and started sucking away, while his hands went for her skirt and slid it down her legs along with her underwear, leaving her naked on the kitchen counter.

A complaint was forming on her lips as soon as his mouth left her chest, but he silenced her with a finger and grabbed the frosting bowl. His finger started painting random curvy patterns; first on her abdomen, then on top her thighs, and lastly, on their inside, getting really close to her juncture. In one fluid motion, he kneeled to the ground and put the bowl on the floor; with a final glance to her face, he started kissing the drawings away.

Eyes wide, she watched as his lips and tongue danced on her skin, making her strong muscles clench in response; and lower his mouth went, cleaning the top of one leg and, just when she thought he'd move to do its inside, taking his mouth to the other leg and cleaning its top as well. The anticipation was killing her; she could feel her breathing getting erratic and the heat concentrating on her lower half, there was no doubt in her mind, as he traced the decorations on the inside of her thigh as slowly as he could, that she was being teased.

And as much as she wanted him to just get it over with, there was also a part of her that was most definitely enjoying the tension of him getting so close and then moving away; it was exciting to feel him so very near to where she wanted him and have him go, leaving her just slightest bit frustrated. When he'd licked the last of his artwork clean, she whimpered and tightened her grip on the edge of the stone surface, tensing her whole body in wait for his next move. "I've never seen you behave so well, Erza." He chuckled, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine.

"Shut up and do it already." She almost slapped herself when she heard her own voice, she sounded whiny and needy, and it was stupid that he could reduce her to such things. He muttered something about a wish from the Queen of the Fairies being his command, and she rolled her eyes; before she could say anything about it, he traced her with his tongue, making her replace whatever words she had in mind with an audible gasp.

With his tongue working on her, the functionality of her brain dropped to about fifty percent; all she could manage to do was grab his hair, so he'd stay in place, and moan continuously because he couldn't stop brushing that one spot inside of her that he was well aware it drove her mad. It didn't take much for her to start making circles with her hips and grinding them against him, a clear sign that she was very close to her relief. He brought his finger up and flicked at her clit until he felt her muscles contract around him as scream left her lips.

Everything was burning hot, her insides were turning into molten lava and it was the best thing she'd ever felt; even the air she managed to get into her lungs seemed to leave a warm trail in her. His lips never left her legs as he waited for her breathing to get back to normal, and her legs to stop shaking. Her mind was still spinning when she pulled him to his feet and gave him a passionate kiss; she was past the point of waiting for anything, so her hands went straight to his pants and lowered them along with his underwear just enough to free him from the confining fabric.

Her legs closed around his torso, bringing their hips into contact and causing the friction they both needed. With his lips on hers, he entered her slowly and started moving towards their release; one of his hands tangled in the silky red locks and he growled into their kiss, when she dug her nails into his shoulders. He was moving his hips with more speed, making her whimper and mewl against his ear; momentarily, they forgot everything that didn't completely relate to the world of pure bliss they had just entered, moving in synchrony as two pieces of a whole.

They moved together. Faster, stronger, deeper; until they were falling over the edge, moaning each other's names as the pleasure overtook them and they exploded in a ball of burning white flames. It was a wonder the kitchen didn't melt around them among the intensity of the situation. Their bodies were heavy as they leaned against each other, trying to control their breathing with smiled plastered to their faces. "Remind me to 'have fun' with you more often." She laughed, giving him a peck on the lips.

The 'ding' of the timer drew them from their moment. "Why don't you start the shower while I take the cakes from the oven?" He rubbed his nose on hers and kicked his pants the rest of the way off, while she hummed back to him; with a steady hand, he helped her get down from the counter and watched her backside as she walked into the bathroom, before attending to the oven. She was right; they needed to have fun more often.

* * *

**So, it's supposed to end here, but I could continue with maybe the shower scene and them finishing the cake, so let me know. Oh, and I will accept whatever criticism you have to give me - I'll especially take tips, if you have any! But even if you don't, please tell me if you liked it or not :)**


	2. Shower Time

**Oh, hi! Due to your demand, I'm back :) Yes, yes - I've decided to turn this into a three shot, so expect another chapter, ok? And have you guys seen the cover I drew? Hope it's to your liking. And once again, I am going to kill my friend, because uuugh still blushing about this *hides face into the pillow***

* * *

The water washed over her fingers in a warm spray, drawing a sigh out of her. She could still feel her muscles twitching, and the water hitting the tiles on her bathroom floor made for the most inviting sound at that moment, until she heard him chuckle, of course.

She turned around to find him leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a smile on his face; and she had the urge to ask him what he was staring at. "I like to watch you when you're distracted, it's a beautiful sight." He supplied her with the answer to her unasked question.

An eye roll was her answer to his sappiness, though she couldn't help smiling; sappy or not, comments like those - especially coming from him - always made her chest swell with happiness, a school girl behavior that most people would say didn't fit her personality at all. "Come on; let's get under the shower so you can stop staring at me." Her tone was playful as she walked up to him and tugged on his hand until he followed her under the water.

His eyes travelled from the wet scarlet hair to her neck and to her back, accompanying the little droplets with his eyes all the way down to her round ass and toned legs; she really was something else. He gently pulled her out of the water's way and grabbed the shampoo bottle, receiving an eyebrow raise from her. "I'm going to wash your hair." He softly told her, squeezing some of the liquid into his hand.

Soon his fingers started working the red hair around and massaging her scalp, making her hum in appreciation; she'd never thought having someone wash her hair could be so delicious. However, her little moment ended when he huskily whispered into her ear that he was done, sending little shivers up her spine. With an expression that only he would dare describe as a pout, the red-head started rinsing the product away along with the white foam.

Erza then walked to him and took the bottle from his hands. "My turn." She stated simply, twirling her finger in a motion for him to present her with his back. He did so with a chuckle as she put some shampoo on her palm. She started massaging the blue locks until the bubbles began forming, which proved to be a more difficult task than she had imagined, since he was quite a bit taller than her. And just as he'd done to her, she dismissed him by saying that she'd finished and placing a kiss to the back of his neck.

He rinsed the product away and turned to find her holding the bar of soap and smiling softly at him. Without hesitation, he walked up to her and closed the space between their mouths; his tongue swept over her lower lip, asking for passage, which she quickly granted by parting her lips and teasing his tongue into enlacing with hers. She moved her hands up and down his chest, rubbing the soap on the warm skin, forming a slippery bubble coat.

They broke apart, breathing heavily against each other's lips, and Jellal took the soap from her hand. Holding her against him, so their chests were touching, he started lathering her back, making her arch into him and latch her mouth on to his neck. The feel of her mouth kissing, nipping and sucking at the column of his throat combined with the feel of her breasts softly rubbing against his chest was driving him crazy, so he let the bar of soap fall to the floor and slid his hands down to her ass, squeezing it playfully.

She chuckled against him, the little puff of air sending a strong shiver down his spine. Her hands followed the shiver's direction and slowly moved lower and lower until she was massaging him and making him thrust into her hands. And there she was again, pushing him and teasing him, making him feel like was about to combust. "And I thought you were tired." He tried to joke, his words coming out more like a growl.

"Do I look like I'm tired?" The red-head practically purred, looking at him through half-closed lids and tugging on his hard member a little stronger. He wanted to have a nice comeback for her, but it was really difficult, given the current position of her hand, so he put his lips to her ear and told her to hold on, because was about to lift her.

With both of her hands locked around his neck, he scooped her up, and she locked her strong legs around his torso, drawing a moan from the two mages when their centers rubbed together, delivering the friction they were after. He pressed her back against the cool tiled wall and slowly entered her, making her sigh in pleasure and press herself tighter against him. His movements were slow and deep, pressing into her and slowly pulling back "Faster." She whispered breathlessly, matching his movements with her own hips.

Oh, he wanted to obey her so badly; but slipping and falling to the floor was not on his plans, so he chose in favor of thrusting harder into her, and that seemed to do the trick. She started panting and moaning while he nipped at her throat, leaving tiny red marks that she would mostly likely have a hard time covering on the next day; her chest was burning and her skin was tinted in almost the same shade of her hair.

Digging her nails on his strong shoulders and squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel herself getting nearer to her climax; each powerful thrust pushing her closer and closer to the edge, until she fell. The vibrations of her moan against his lips and the feel of her muscles contracting all around him, sending him into his peak as well. Both of them forgetting to think for a moment and surrendering to the black dots flashing behind their lids, and the intense heat that they had created.

His legs almost gave out under him, sending both to the ground, but he managed to clumsily keep them both up. "I think that might have gone against the purpose of this shower." Jellal said breathlessly, gently placing her back on the ground while she chuckled; she was holding on to his arms, her head against his chest, not making any effort to move. "What is it?" His went to her waist, his thumbs caressing the smooth flesh.

"I don't know if I can walk right now..." Erza admitted, looking up to find him with an amused look on his face. The red-head raised an eyebrow at him, and she would have slapped him if she had the strength, but since that wasn't possible at the moment, she settled for a glare. "Don't get cocky." The warning made him laugh and shake his head.

"Come on; let's actually get cleaned up this time." He held on to her and slowly tugged her back under the warm stream of warm water with him, with a smile.

* * *

**The question is - Did you guys enjoy it? It's the first time I've ever written a shower scene, so I hope I did okay, but if there's anything you think I should work on, don't be afraid to tell me. :3**


	3. Bed Story

**I know, it took me long enough! I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you sweet people who reviewed this - you all make my day, I swear! This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful friend, Amanda, because it's her birthday today and she's just that great!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of this :)**

* * *

They got out of the shower smelling faintly of her citric shampoo and dressed in stay-at-home clothing; Jellal was actually very surprised to find out his long lost combo of grey sweatpants and white T-shirt had been living in one of her neat drawers in the company of one of his favorite long-sleeved cotton T-shirts – a navy number, a little worn out, but comfortable and soft – all along. And that particular "borrowed" item of clothing was what the scarlet haired girl chose to wear with a pair of black yoga pants.

He had to smile at the sight of her, dwarfed in his clothing; one of her shoulders kept peeking out of the collar, while the sleeves – which kept covering her slender hands – had to be rolled up to her elbows, in order to not get in her way. She was eager to finish their cake, so they quickly walked back to the kitchen and started working on finishing her precious treat.

They sliced strawberries, added them to the cream, filled the cake and, when the time to add the frosting came – making Erza happily realize there was plenty of it left, despite their little adventure earlier – they made sure it was evenly spread through the cake. They worked with precision, so their creation would look good; and damn right, it did. Of course it didn't look as good as those in the bakery near the guild, which she often visited, but just the fact that they'd baked it themselves, was enough to make the girl's chest swell with pride.

Suddenly, a plump strawberry appeared in front of her, so close to her nose that she had trouble focusing her eyes on it, at first; a chuckle escaped her lips as she gave him a sideways glance, very aware of his intentions with that little gesture. Her mouth moved to the fruit and her teeth sank into it, letting some of the sweet juice dribble onto his hand; her tongue then moved to his strong fingers, cleaning each one of them slowly and sensually, with a warm caress that sent shivers running down his spine.

The rest of the strawberry was put on the counter as he fused their lips together, hungrily slipping his tongue into her mouth to enlace with hers, tasting her with a mix of the fresh sweetness of the fruit. His arms pulled her by the waist, gluing her chest to him, while she held on to his hair and neck, holding him in place, as if he would stop if she let go. When the need for oxygen made an obnoxious appearance and forced them apart, he breathlessly whispered. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." She agreed with a soft smile and untangled herself from his embrace to softly tug him into following her. They fell on the bed with a soft thump, one of her rare giggles breaking the silence around them.

It always made him extremely happy to hear her laughter; that alone plastered a goofy grin to his face. So he decided to take advantage of his position on top of her, he slid his hands underneath the softness of the T-shirt and tickled her ribs, making her gasp and shriek in surprise. She slapped his shoulder surprisingly harder than she'd intended to. "Hey, easy with the hands." Was his chuckling answer to her, before he moved his mouth to her neck softly kissing and nipping at the smooth flesh.

Her laughter was replaced by tiny moans as she stretched her neck to give him more access; he was moving his hands higher and higher until he had to shortly disconnect his lips from her, to rid her from her shirt. With the fabric out of the way, his mouth found hers once more and they kissed lazily, while his hands traced random patterns on her stomach.

Erza could have easily lost herself on that kiss, the heat of their lips sliding against each other and the his taste were enough to make her forget any notion of time; however, her chest was brushing against his shirt, causing a lot of friction, while the bulge on his sweatpants was pressing firmly against her thigh. That was driving her mad with the need to have his skin against her, so she moved her hands to his back and started pulling fistfuls of the white fabric up.

Deciding to aid her on her task, he quickly sat up and pulled the T-shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere on her floor on his rush to regain the physical contact between them. With their chests pressing together, his mouth went to the sensitive spot where neck and shoulder meet and started kissing and nipping at her skin. That was going to leave a mark and she knew it, but it felt so good that she could only think it was worth it. A decision she would mostly likely groan over, on the following day.

It was hard to stop her hands from moving; they would go from his blue hair, to his neck, to his strong shoulders, scratching all the way down to his lower back, just go back up again. He was slowly turning her head upside down with his moth, moving the kisses lower until he got to her breasts and unceremoniously latched on one of her nipples, and using his fingers to gently tease the other one. Her stomach was fluttering and her breathing was getting heavier by the time; she couldn't see her face, but she'd bet her cheeks were tinted a deep shade of red, just from how hot her face felt.

When she felt his lips and hands move south, she had to restrain a frustrated whimper at the loss. His fingers sneaked just underneath the waistband of her underwear and gently started to pull it down, along with her pants; the feeling of skin, sliding softly against hers, making her shiver in anticipation of what was surely coming.

As easily as he went down, he came back up again, giving her a quick peck in the mouth while her hands pushed his pants down to his knees, leaving him to kick them the rest of the way off. A little nudge from him and she opened her legs, inviting him in; and he slowly entered her, drawing a moan from her lips as he grunted.

He was about to move when she locked her legs around him, keeping him in place; his eyebrows shot up, he was very confused with her action. A smirk filled her lips as she flipped them on the bed, her weight landing on top of him, pressing him deeper into her. He groaned; she was most definitely trying to kill him.

"I like it on top." She whispered into his ear, moving her hips up and down his shaft. Her head started spinning as he matched her downward moves with thrusts of his own. She could feel droplets of sweat smoothly sliding down her back, the air getting thicker between them and the heat travelling up her body. Her breathing was heavy, matching his; the urge to go faster got the best of them, their hips going at an incredible pace.

Her vision got blurred and she could feel her muscles contracting; she was close to her peak, the heat in her lungs making harder to breath. She shut her eyes as a moan made its way out; her mind stopped working as white dots flashed behind her closed eyelids; her moan barely reached her ears and a warmth spread through her; he'd come with her.

Laying her body on top of his, she chuckled. Her body felt boneless, but she wasn't about to complain, she was very content laying on his chest, feeling his breathing and hearing his heart thundering on her ear. "Can we get some cake now?" He teased; he couldn't move either, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to mess with her.

"Sure, if you feel like getting up." She shot him a playful glance and softly kissed his lips. None of them tried to get up; he enlaced her in his arms around her waist and sighed. Believe it or not, he was looking forward to the next crazy idea Erza would come up with.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? I'd love to know :3 And if you have any ideas about what you want me to write about next, you can leave it in a review or send me a PM! Alright?!  
**


End file.
